Enséñame a vivir
by Yui Nanami
Summary: Sakura, una mujer refinada con clase y elegancia, quien nunca sale de lo convencional, descubrirá que la vida no es un simple actuar. El causante de su cambio, un chico de ojos oscuros, rebelde y reservado, le ensañará a disfrutar cada momento de la vida, e incluso hacer cosas que nunca imaginó. -Sakura ¿estarías dispuesta a cometer otra locura?- inquirió el chico con una sonrisa.


Naruto y sus personajes son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mi creación, con el fin de presentar la pareja SasuSaku.

 **ENSEÑAME A VIVIR.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El suave sonido de un piano inundaba la habitación, sus hermosas notas musicales tan elegantes y armónicas componían la tranquila melodía clásica. Todo estaba en perfecta calma, y la tranquilidad era el componente del día.

Sus manos se alzaron con elegancia y encanto circundando su cuerpo, sus pies avanzaban con pequeños pasos acorde a la música. Los movimientos de su cuerpo seguían un ritmo tranquilo y galante, como un cisne apunto de alzar vuelo, extendiendo sus impolutas alas blancas hacia el cielo.

La melodía culminó y otra con la misma sonata procedió. Pero la chica paró sus movimientos y con pasos ágiles se acercó al estéreo dando por finalizada las notas de piano al aire. Se soltó el rodete de su cabello y largas hebras rosas se deslizaron por su espalda, su cuerpo estaba brillando de sudor por el par de horas ensayando ballet.

El sonido de un celular llegó a sus oídos, se dirigió a este y leyó las pocas palabras de un mensaje.

'Paso por ti a las 8pm. Espero que estes lista. Te amo.'

La chica pelirrosa rodó sus ojos jades y con un suspiro de resignación, dejó el móvil en el mismo lugar y se encaminó al baño. Tomaría una ducha primero.

Después de relajarse en el agua tibia por unos minutos, enrolló su delgado cuerpo en una toalla y salió hacia su habitación para vestirse con el costoso vestido de seda negro. En sí, todo su armario estaba lleno de ropa elegante y de marca, con ostentosos trajes y ropa de altas costuras.

El vestido de seda se ceñía perfectamente a su cintura y caía con gracia por sus largas piernas hasta las rodillas. Unos tacones plateados hacían juego con sus accesorios, el maquillaje en su cara era sencillo pero resaltaba sus delicados rasgos, y por ultimo cepilló su largo cabello rosa para dejarlo suelto.

Estaba lista, se miró al espejo y este le devolvió el reflejo de una hermosa mujer con elegancia y clase. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro no era de satisfacción, era más bien de resignación y fastidio.

La música de unas guitarras eléctricas llegó a sus oídos amortiguada por un par de paredes. Genial. Lo que le faltaba, el ruidoso de su vecino de nuevo escuchaba música a alto volumen. Una música que para ella era pesada y sin sentido.

Varias veces había ido en vano al departamento de él, para pedirle el favor de bajar el volumen. Pero el muy desgraciado solo alzaba una ceja y con total indiferencia le decía que luego lo haría. Claro, luego de varias horas de aguantar ese sonido estrepitoso.

El sonar del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó su cartera plateada y salió al encuentro de su novio, pues ya eran las 8 en punto.

Sai la esperaba con una sonrisa estúpida, según ella, en la entrada de su apartamento. Lo saludó con un corto beso y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Te ves hermosa Sakura.- comentó Sai con galantería.

-Ah, gracias.- respondió con simpleza la mencionada.

No es que le desagradara Sai, no claro que no, por algo era su novio, pero si estaba fastidiada por la lujosa cena familiar a la que irían. Sus padres prácticamente la obligaron a ir, pues era de suma importancia para la empresa familiar, y obviamente Sai también debía asistir, pues ya era parte de la familia, según sus padres.

Sakura era hija de un importante empresario de Tokio y una reconocida diseñadora de modas, por lo que siempre estuvo rodeada de lujos y una excelente educación, prácticamente era la hija perfecta para sus padres, con buenos modales, buena educación y siempre obedecia las ordenes de ellos. Por esa razón, aceptó comprometerse con Sai, pues era el hijo de otros importantes empresarios, y esa unión seria sumamente beneficiosa para las familias. Sai le agradaba, por eso no discrepó en el asunto.

Si, una vida tranquila y en orden, sin alteraciones o preocupaciones, una vida simplemente… sobria. Aunque en el fondo sentía eso, siempre trataba de ignorarlo y seguir como si nada. Y lo lograba, nunca protestaba o se lamentaba, igual todo le resultaba como quería y debía ser.

La cena transcurría sin complicaciones, su familia y la de Sai se entendían a la perfección. Sakura sonreía cuando debía hacerlo, hablaba lo que debía decir, actuaba como una mujer madura y responsable, según los presentes y según ella.

-Ya tenemos el día previsto.- comentó la madre de Sai entusiasmada por la situación.

Sakura levantó la cabeza alarmada.

-Oh cierto, ya escogimos la fecha.- confirmó la madre de Sakura, Mebuki.- chicos, su boda será aproximadamente en tres meses. A principios de septiembre.

 _Tres meses._ El vino que bebía tomó mal camino, y con toda la dignidad posible tosió un par de veces con una mano en su pecho. Cuando finalmente respiró sin obstrucciones, miró a los presentes con una expresión pálida y sorprendida, ellos la miraban desconcertados.

-¿Tres meses? ¿Eso no es muy pronto?- preguntó la pelirrosa para justificar su comportamiento.

-Claro que no hija, ya llevan tres meses comprometidos, tiempo ideal para que se conocieran.

-Además, la unión de las empresas debe efectuarse lo antes posible de este año, recuerdas cuando hablamos sobre eso.- Apoyó su padre, Kizashi.

-Claro, tienes razón.- aceptó Sakura sin más réplicas y sonrió a los presentes, fingiendo que estaba feliz. Porque en el fondo una angustia crecía vertiginosamente.

Sai también sonrió y alzó su copa para brindar por la noticia. Le agradaba Sakura o incluso la quería, además lo hacía por el bien de la empresa y una mujer tan hermosa como Sakura sería perfecta para su vida.

La noche continuó su curso, pero para Sakura ya no era la tranquila cena de antes. Se sentía presionada por su familia. Aunque haya aceptado comprometerse con Sai, no esperaba que ese dia llegara tan pronto. Con 21 años de edad le parecía muy precipitado todo, aún estudiaba en la universidad, pero claro, su padre dejó perfectamente estructurado su futuro. Debía terminar su carrera de administración de empresas y luego podía pensar en tener hijos. Ese día no le dio mucha importancia porque pensaba igual, ahora esa simple idea la aterraba. No quería, definitivamente no quería eso. La angustia crecía cada vez mas sintiendo que pronto se ahogaría. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, no soportaba más.

Cuando la cena terminó. Sai se ofreció a llevarla a su apartamento, pues vivía separada de sus padres. No quería aceptar, pero lo hizo. Debía seguir con la estúpida actuación de pareja feliz. No dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino, y cuando por fin llegaron al edificio, Sakura se despidió rápidamente y salió del auto sin más.

Sus emociones salieron a flote apenas atravesó la entrada al edificio, las lágrimas salían sin permiso alguno de sus ojos. La recepcionista la miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Sakura se dirigió de inmediato al ascensor, no quería dar un espectáculo y que todo el edificio se enterara.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró distraídamente, pues trataba de calmar sus sollozos y secar sus lágrimas, pero no daba resultado. Todas sus emociones acumuladas por un largo tiempo estallaron precisamente esa noche y necesitaba desahogar todo su resentimiento. Hacia sus padres por siempre manejar su vida, hacia Sai por ser el idiota con quien debía casarse, hacia ella por ser una estúpida marioneta de sus padres, hacia su vida que aparentaba perfección y hacia el ascensor que era jodidamente lento.

La desesperación en su pecho no cedía, al contrario parecía crecer. Al fin las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y con pasos torpes salió sin ser consiente que alguien estaba al frente de su camino. Chocó con un cuerpo alto y fuerte, no supo si fue el cansancio de sus piernas o la desesperación que sentía que terminó por desmoronarse en ese momento, no sintió dolor al caer, pues unos brazos la sostuvieron con suavidad y la ayudaron a arrodillarse en el suelo mientras recuperaba su fuerza.

Sakura se aferró a la camisa del hombre y se hundió en ella, necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo que sentía y calmar la desesperación en su pecho que aumentaba constantemente. Ignoraba quien la sostenía, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era calmar sus emociones.

El hombre estaba sorprendido, iba camino a la salida del edificio y antes de llegar siquiera al ascensor, una mujer en lamentable estado tropezaba con él y caí en sus brazos. Analizando mejor la situación, no era cualquier mujer, era nada menos que su molesta vecina. Esa chica engreída, según el, que siempre le reclamaba su falta de consideración hacia los demás por escuchar música a alto volumen.

El cuerpo de la chica temblaba fuertemente y sus sollozos aumentaban. Sintió que su camisa se humedecía y la agarraba con fuerza. Realmente estaba mal, pero no sabía qué hacer, consolar no era su fuerte, además desconocía lo que le sucedía. Aun la sostenia por sus brazos, así que decidió permitirle que se desahogara en ese momento hasta que se calmara.

Después de varios minutos, Sakura consiguió calmarse un poco, lo suficiente para tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba en la mitad de un pasillo, dando un lamentable espectáculo con alguien que desconocía. Pasó sus manos por su cara en un intento de limpiarla en vano, el maquillaje no ayudaba en esos casos.

-L-lo s-siento.- murmuró apenada y levantó su mirada para conocer quien estaba a su lado. Y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocerlo.- ¿¡Sasuke!?

-Hmp.

Si sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto, ahora lo estarían mas por la vergüenza. No podía negar que su vecino era sumamente apuesto, aunque fuera irritante con la música, por esa razón estaba azorada por su comportamiento.

-Y-yo lo siento mucho.- se disculpó otra vez. No era capaz de mirarlo, no en esa condición tan lamentable.

-No pasa nada.- respondió Sasuke seriamente.

Dándose valor Sakura levantó la mirada. El mantenía una expresión de seriedad pero sus ojos onix la observaban fijamente. Su negro cabello estaba desordenado como siempre y algunos mechones caían por su frente, en una clara muestra de rebeldía, aun así su estilo era perfecto. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, dejando ver una camiseta con una calavera de fondo y por último un pantalón de mezclilla algo usado. Un estilo propio de él.

Sakura se levantó con algo de torpeza y Sasuke la imitó, claro que él con destreza. Era un momento realmente incómodo para la pelirrosa, no sabía que decir o hacer.

-Pareces un mapache.- comentó de lo más casual el pelinegro.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿eso era una broma? La expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario. Claro, el maquillaje. De nuevo sus mejillas se encendieron. Pero que hombre tan directo. Y al contrario de ofenderse, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Y tú no tienes tacto al hablar.

-Hmp. Y molesta.- dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa que Sakura logró ver.

Bueno, ahora si estaba perdida ¿acaso la estaba insultando? Decidió seguirle el juego.

-Y tú eres irritante.

-No más que tú.

-Tú eres quien escucha música a todo volumen.- se defendió indignada.

-Y tú eres la única que se queja.

Sakura abrió la boca para responderle pero no se le ocurrió nada. Como siempre terminaban discutiendo y el ganaba el contraataque.

-Eres…- tenía varios insultos en mente, pero ninguno salía de su boca. Sasuke levantó una ceja esperando a que terminara su frase.

-Sa-ku-ra yo gano.- anunció con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Ella lo miró molesta.

-Te aprovechas de la situación.- lo acusó refiriéndose a su anterior estado.

Sasuke sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa chica era un caso, le gustaba verla molesta. Por lo que siempre decidía fastidiarla con la música a todo volumen, pues en minutos llegaba reclamando a su puerta.

El silencio inundó el pasillo. Sakura había olvidado su estado anterior, ya no sentía esa desesperación. La pequeña discusión con Sasuke era la causa, se sentía bien ahora.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.- se despidió el pelinegro, pues recordó que iba de salida antes de su encuentro con la chica.

La desesperación surgió de nuevo en su pecho. No quería estar sola y recordar todo otra vez. No quería llorar en su cama y sentir el abatimiento anterior. Definitivamente no quería eso.

-E-espera…- dijo la pelirrosa en un intento por retenerlo un momento más. Sasuke volteó para mirarla.- ¿A dónde vas?

 _Vale, eso fue estúpido Sakura._ Se recriminó mentalmente, pues a ella no le debería importar lo que el hiciera, pero no sabía que más decir.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero su rostro no lo demostró. Impasible iba responder un 'no te importa' pero vió en los ojos jade de Sakura un atisbo de desesperación. Comprendió entonces, que ella no quería quedarse sola y volver a su anterior estado de ánimo, de hecho eso le dijo su mirada.

-A la tienda, voy a comprar algunas cosas.- respondió con simpleza y dejando a un lado su hostilidad.

-Ah ya veo.- comentó Sakura apenada por su imprudente pregunta.

Sasuke la observó, estaba sonrojada y sus ojos veían el suelo con gran atención. Se miraba frágil, como si cualquier toque la derrumbaría totalmente, sabía que era por su anterior estado, el cual desconocía la causa. Por lo que verla así, despertó en el un sentimiento de protección, cosa rara pues nunca le sucedió.

-¿Quieres venir?- preguntó con dificultad, no estaba acostumbrado a actuar con tanta delicadeza, mejor dicho nunca actuaba con delicadeza.

Sakura levantó su mirada sorprendida, quien no, hasta el estaba sorprendido. Los ojos jades se iluminaron con emoción y asintió suavemente. Debia parecer una estúpida necesitada de consuelo, pero no le importó. No en ese momento.

-¿Irás como mapache?- preguntó un tanto divertido. Definitivamente ese no era él.

Una risa escapó de la pelirrosa. Había olvidado por completo como lucía, debía estar horrible o como el lo dijo como un mapache. Debería insultarlo, enserio, ya hiban dos veces.

-Definitivamente no tienes delicadeza al hablar.- le reprochó Sakura negando con la cabeza, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Espérame un momento.

La chica abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró rápidamente. En menos de cinco minutos salió lista. Su rostro estaba limpio de cualquier mancha o de maquillaje.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó divertida al pelinegro.

-Hmp. Vamos.- no admitiría abiertamente que se veía mejor sin alguna pintura en la cara. Porque si, se veía mas hermosa así. Se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos, tal vez era el clima.

Los dos se dirigieron al ascensor y descendieron al primer piso en un completo silencio. Un tanto incómodo, pero a la vez tranquilo. Sakura fue la primera en romperlo.

-Sasuke, de verdad lo siento por lo de hace rato. Estaba muy mal y no me di cuenta de nada.- volvió a disculparse, pues sentía que había actuado patéticamente y ese actuar no era común en ella.

-Te dije que no importaba.- gruñó el pelinegro en respuesta ¿cuantas veces se había disculpado ya?

-Vale, está bien. Y... gracias.

Sasuke la miró interrogante, esperando el porqué de su agradecimiento. Sakura se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa añadió.

-Me desahogué contigo y ahora no estoy encerrada en mi habitación.- admitió sinceramente. Su presencia y silencio la habían consolado, y ahora la tranquilizaban.

Sasuke la observó mientras hablaba, después asintió levemente a sus palabras. Ciertamente ahora estaba tranquila, pues su estado anterior era lamentable. Aun no conocía la causa de ello, pero obviamente el no debía inmiscuirse en su vida, aunque sintiera inquietud por saber.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, en ningún momento preguntó el porque de su estado. Era un hombre reservado y discreto. Algo que sin duda llamó su atención.

Llegaron a una cafetería que permanecía abierta hasta altas horas de la noche. Sasuke admitió que por lo general iba a ese lugar en las noches a tomar o comer algo ligero, pues no solía cocinar muy a menudo, prefería comer fuera.

 _Típico de hombre soltero,_ pensó Sakura. Después de que cada uno pidió su orden, algo dulce para la pelirrosa y un café amargo para el pelinegro, se envolvieron en una ligera conversación, mayormente hablada por la chica.

-¿Nunca has subido a una motocicleta?- inquirió Sasuke levemente sorprendido.

-No.- respondió con paciencia la chica.

-¿Ni saltado de un avión?

-Claro que no.- la simple idea la aterró.

-Por lo menos ¿rodar por una montaña?

Sakura lo observó incrédula, nunca en su mente imaginó aquellas ideas. Toda su vida fue educada con clase y decencia, nunca salir de lo convencional y evitar todo tipo de extravagancias. Vivir sin esaltaciones o peligros, alejada de todo tipo de rebeldía o comportamientos que, según sus padres, son inadmicibles a la idiosincracia de su familia.

Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, incluso alterando su impasible expresión. Esa chica ¿realmente vivía? Estaba sumergida en una capa de normas y obediencia absoluta, de acuerdo a la plática anterior, era de esas mujeres que vivían en una copa de cristal alejada de cualquier riesgo o capricho de la sociedad. Una vida realmente aburrida y monótona.

-Vaya, ahora comprendo tu genio.- se burló el pelinegro, refiriéndose a las tantas veces que discutía con el por la música.

Sakura sintió de nuevo esa desesperación que anteriormente la inundó. Observó fijamente un punto de la mesa, quería expulsar todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había estado conteniendo por años, toda su patética vida.

-Se lo que piensas de mí, que soy una completa amargada y que mi vida es aburrida, y ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. Hoy me di cuenta de ello, aparentaba tener una vida perfecta y en verdad lo era, para cualquier persona lo es, pero para mí ya no. Siempre he actuado de acuerdo a lo que mis padres quieren, y de acuerdo a la sociedad, la hija perfecta, la mujer con clase y elegancia, que nunca sale de lo convencional y acata las normas.- las palabras salían de sus labios sin detenerse, libres al fin. Soltó una risa vacía.- Hasta acepté casarme con un hombre que apenas conozco por el bien de la empresa familiar. Algo que antes me parecía maravilloso y ahora me parece totalmente absurdo.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pero en un rápido movimiento de sus manos las limpió. No quería llorar más. Sintió una liberación en su pecho después de decir todo lo que la atormentaba. Una buena forma de desahogarse.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente, y vió en sus ojos la desesperación que sentía. De nuevo parecía frágil e inestable ante cualquier toque, pero también había visto antes la fuerza y el coraje que tenía. No supo porque, pero un sentimiento se apoderó de el, quería ver brillar esos jades, y quería enseñarle lo que era vivir realmente.

-Sakura, ¿quieres que te enseñe lo que es realmente vivir?- preguntó seriamente, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin permiso alguno.

La mencionada levantó su cabeza sorprendida, y en sus ojos se vislumbró un brillo de emoción. La respuesta acudió rápido en su mente, y en cuestión de segundos su boca la transmitió.

-Si.- murmuró suavemente mientras observaba con atención esos profundos ojos negros que la miraban.

Día 1

-¿¡Qué!?

-No seas escandalosa.- reprochó Sasuke ante el grito de la chica y le extendió el casco que debía usar.- Vamos, no seas cobarde.

Sakura lo miró molesta y después tomó el casco con resignación. Después de la propuesta de Sasuke, había decidido comenzar al día siguiente. Por eso, se encontraba en esa mañana, luchando contra sus nervios y al mismo tiempo su emoción al subir por primera vez en una motocicleta.

-Promete que manejaras bien.- le dijo la pelirrosa antes de subirse. Solo por precaución.

-Hmp.

-Y despacio.

-Hmp.

-¡Sasuke!

-He manejado casi toda mi vida una moto Sakura, solo sube de una vez.- respondió con paciencia el chico.- Ah, y agárrate fuerte.

Después de subirse estaba en un dilema ¿De donde debería agarrarse? Se supone que la chica debe abrazar al chico en casos como esos. Pero ellos no eran tan amigos como para tomar esas confianzas ¿cierto?

Sasuke encendió el motor de su preciado vehículo. El suave ronroneo advirtió a Sakura.

 _¡¿Qué demonios hago?! Tal vez debería..._

 _-_ ¡Ah!- gritó asustada y sin ser consciente abrazó por la espalda al pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas, además de cerrar los ojos, pues la moto había comenzado su marcha y aceleraba por las calles de Tokio.

Sasuke conducía con total experiencia. Avanzaban con gran velocidad, esquivando el tráfico con pericia y sin dificultad. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios al sentir el fuerte agarre de la chica alrededor de su cuerpo. Realmente estaba asustada.

Día 2

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Vas a ir vestida así?

-Si, ¿muy elegante?

Sakura vestía una elegante falda hasta las rodillas, resaltando sus piernas, con una blusa de marca y unas zandalias negras. El atuendo ideal para una fiesta de la alta sociedad.

-Te dije ropa casual.- le recriminó Sasuke.

-Esto es casual.- se defendió la pelirrosa ofendida por las palabras del chico.

-Hmp ¿enserio? Pues bien, tu sabrás como subirte a la moto en falda.

-¿Qué? ¿Iremos otra vez en eso?

-¿Y entonces?

Sakura lo miró molesta y luego de una lucha de miradas, se rindió. Pensándolo mejor, definitivamente debía cambiarse. Se devolvió a su apartamento, pero escuchó la voz de Sasuke antes de entrar.

-No necesitas lucir la mejor ropa Sakura, solo viste con lo que te sientas más cómoda. Y además... te verás igual de bien.- añadió mientras apartaba la mirada y observaba la pared con suma atención, tal vez ocultando un sonrojo.

Sakura se sorprendió por esas palabras mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, y después sonrió con suma emoción. Compraría nueva ropa, pero esta vez sin etiquetas o modas.

. . .

-Solo siente el viento.- casi gritó Sasuke, pues recorrían a gran velocidad una carretera con árboles alrededor, el motor del vehículo era el único sonido en ese momento.

Lo sentía, iban sin casco alguno, pues así se sentía mejor el viento en sus rostros. Como una suave caricia, un susurro del aire. Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero en su rostro no había miedo, había una expresión de calma y una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Libertad, eso era lo que sentía. Se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura del pelinegro, mientras el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

Día 10

-¡Gané! ¡Gané!- gritaba con emoción Sakura mientras saltaba sobre el sofá.

-Hmp, te dejé ganar.- aclaró Sasuke al ser perdedor esta vez.

Sakura soltó una carcajada ante la escusa del chico. Era la primera vez que le ganaba en ese estúpido videojuego, debía saborear su victoria.

-Sí, claro. Ahora me debes una cena.- confirmó Sakura sonriente ante la idea. Si, habían apostado.

Por más de tres días habían estado jugando Mario Kart, si el mismo, pues la pelirrosa siendo inexperta en el tema de videojuegos debía comenzar con algo fácil, según Sasuke. Al principió Sakura no quería, nunca le gustaron esos juegos, pero el pelinegro le aseguró que era debido a que nunca había jugado, por lo que después de convencerla, nada ni nadie podía apartarla de la consola.

-Hmp, nunca prometí eso.- se hizo el desentendido el chico.

-¡Lo apostamos desde hace tres días!

-En ese caso me debes muchas cenas.

-¡Eso no se vale!- se defendió la pelirrosa y como contraataque tiró un cojín a la cara sonriente del

chico, quien lo esquivó con destreza.

Sasuke cogió el cojín y miró desafiante a la chica.

-Así que quieres pelea ¿eh?

-¡No! ¡espera Sasuk...!- el cojín impactó en su cara interrumpiendo sus palabras. Bien, pues si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

Sakura agarró un cojín en cada mano y salió en la búsqueda de Sasuke, quien había huido después de lanzar su impacto. Obtendría venganza y su cena.

Día 11

-Estudio ingeniería automática, mis padres querían que estudiara administración de empresas, como tu, pero nunca me gustó.- respondió Sasuke ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa sobre sus estudios.

Estaban en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, una cena al aire libre. Al final, Sasuke cumplió con la apuesta ante la insistencia de la chica.

-¿Tus padres son empresarios?- preguntó Sakura mientras se llevaba un champiñón a la boca.

-Mi padre, es muy reconocido.

 _¡Lo sabía!_ Pensó Sakura de inmediato, pues el apellido Uchiha era de bastante reputación en el país. El padre de Sasuke era un empresario realmente importante para la economía de Tokio, ella conocía todo eso pues su estudio requería la total atención sobre asuntos económicos. Sin embargo, Sasuke parecía ajeno a los negocios de la familia, al contrario de ella. Definitivamente un rebelde sin causa.

-Eres algo así como... ¿la oveja negra de la familia?- se aventuró a preguntar Sakura, algo indiscreto por su parte, pero sentía curiosidad por conocer más de él.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ante el apelativo de la chica. Y después con una expresión divertida en el rostro lo admitió.

-Hmp, digamos que sí. Somos iguales hasta cierto punto Sakura, nuestros padres son ricos empresarios que esperan que sus hijos sigan su ejemplo y cada una de sus expectativas. Pero, con una diferencia...- expresó seriamente mientras la miraba. Luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida con parsimonia, saboreando el sabor en su paladar, aumentando la expectación de la chica.- Tu los complaces, yo no.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Sakura. Era verdad. Siempre hizo lo que sus padres querían de ella. Y Sasuke... El simplemente hizo lo que el quería. Respondiendo por sus actos. Bajó su mirada desolada a su plato de champiñones al darse cuenta de algo.

Él forjaba su propia vida. Ella seguía una vida forjada por sus padres, y también por la sociedad.

Sasuke observó la tristeza en sus ojos jade, tal vez fue muy severo con sus palabras, pero ella debía comprender eso. Después de un prolongado silencio, quería hacer algo para cambiar la expresión de la chica, pero su inexperiencia en consolar a las personas le negaban una idea.

-Sakura...

-¿Sabes?- lo interrumpió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa triste.- Siempre quise estudiar medicina... me encantaba la idea de ser una excelente doctora, salvar vidas. Pero...

-Tus padres no querían eso de ti.- completó el pelinegro. Sakura asintió. La observó por un momento más y una idea pasó por su mente. Con deliberada lentitud llevó a su boca un trozo de tomate de su ensalada, masticó por unos segundos y lo ingirió complacido de su sabor. Luego añadió.- Aun están abiertas las inscripciones para este semestre.

Sakura levantó su rostro sorprendida y lo miró incrédula. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras comía su ensalada. No podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana su carrera, le faltaban cuatro semestres por terminar. Era simplemente una locura, y así se lo manifestó.

-¿Locura? Locura es que toda tu vida hagas algo que no te gusta, solo por obligación.

-Sasuke...

-Sakura solo haz tu maldita vida.

La mente de la chica reflexionó por varios minutos más, los pros y los contras, pensó en sus padres y por último pensó en ella. Los champiñones ahora estaban en segundo plano.

-¿Estás libre en la mañana?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke asintió confundido.- Bueno, pues me acompañarás con tu preciado vehículo a la universidad.

Sasuke también sonrió.

-Solo si vas a cometer una 'locura'

-Una muy grande.- los ojos jades brillaron con emoción.

Día 12

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sasuke al ver salir a Sakura de la oficina de la universidad de Tokio.

-La otra semana será el examen de admisión.- respondió en un murmuro.

-Y...

-Y lo voy a presentar.- concluyó la pelirrosa con una media sonrisa.

Aún no creía lo que había hecho, estaba muy sorprendida por su repentina determinación. Definitivamente Sasuke la incentivaba a cometer locuras, cosas que nunca imaginó hacer, pero que su alma oprimida anhelaba conocer.

-Eres una mala influencia para mí ¿lo sabías?- le reprochó la chica mientras tomaba el casco y se lo ajustaba.

-No sabía que eras una niña.- replicó el pelinegro y encendió la motocicleta.

-Lo era, y muy tierna.- Comentó en broma.

-Pues eso se perdió.- se burló Sasuke ganándose un suave golpe en su espalda como protesta de la chica.

-Será mejor que te calles.- amenazó Sakura mientras pasaba sus manos entorno al chico para asegurarse.

-Hmp.

Sakura sonrió una vez más.

Día 20

-No puedo mamá, lo siento.- contestó Sakura mientras buscaba sus llaves.- Porque hoy estoy ocupada. No... Dile a papá que lo siento.- Abrió la puerta del apartamento aun hablando por teléfono. Rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de su madre.- Pues... Salir a divertirme, eso es más importante que una cena de negocios.

Sasuke estaba recostado en la puerta de su apartamento. Observó a la chica pelirrosa salir discutiendo por celular.

-Mamá por favor, no soy ninguna niña.- Sakura después de cerrar volteó en busca de alguien. Sonrió al encontrarlo, tan serio y guapo como siempre.- Me tengo que ir. Adiós mamá.- colgó de inmediato sin esperar las replicas de su madre y guardó el celular en su bolso, no sin apagarlo antes.

-No me digas que estabas pidiendo permiso para ir a cine.- comentó Sasuke con un brillo de diversión en sus negros ojos.

-Lamentablemente no me dejaron ir.- resopló la chica siguiendole el juego.- Pero seré rebelde por esta vez e iré.

-Nunca pensé que dirías algo así.- expresó con fingida sorpresa.- Ahora si irás al infierno.

Sakura soltó una risa por la exageración del chico y avanzó hacia el ascensor seguida por él. Cada día se sentía mas cómoda a su lado y un nuevo sentimiento crecía en su interior. Sin saber que no era la única.

Día 22

-¿Cocinar?

-Si Sasuke, cocinar.- respondió con paciencia la chica.

-Hmp.

Sakura rodó los ojos por la 'emoción' del pelinegro y se dirigió a la cocina de él. No había planes para ese día, así que la chica se le ocurrió la gran idea, según ella, de cocinar y luego ver algunas películas.

-Veamos que tienes...- murmuraba la pelirrosa mientras rebuscaba en la nevera de Sasuke. La confianza entre ellos cada día crecía mas.- ¡No tienes nada!

-Claro que si.- replicó el chico recostado en la pared de la cocina.

-Nada para cocinar.- aclaró al ver un par de frituras y gaseosas.

-Sabes que siempre salgo a comer o pido algo.

Sakura suspiró rendida, tal vez su plan de cocinar no sería tan genial ese día. Sin embargo no se rendiría tan fácil.

-Vale, entonces salgamos a comer...- propuso ante la expresión de triunfo de Sasuke, misma que no duro demasiado.- Y después vamos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para cocinar ¿qué te parece?

Esta vez Sasuke suspiró rendido.

-Molesta.

Día 23

Sasuke dirigía una mirada asesina a un par de pimentones y a una lechuga, como si estos lo hubieran ofendido gravemente. Con el cuchillo en su mano partió en dos al desafortunado pimentón. El agravio cometido por los vegetales era que debían ser convertidos en ensalada, y ¿quién debía hacerlo?

Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de Sasuke.

-Oye, los vegetales no tienen la culpa de que no sepas picarlos.- se burló de el.

El pelinegro la miró molesto y regresó a su ardua labor.

La chica negó divertida mientras sacaba un poco de harina para apanar el pollo. Luego se dirigió a la nevera para sacar un par de huevos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sasuke al ver un líquido espeso en un recipiente al fuego.

-Eso es la salsa para los champiñones.

-No parece comestible.- ahora era su turno para burlarse. La chica lo miró ofendida, ella sabía cocinar a diferencia de él.

-Cuando la pruebes te encantará.- aseguró con certeza Sakura confiada de sus habilidades culinarias.

-Hmp. No lo creo.- contraatacó el chico al ver una burbuja salir de la salsa blanca.

Sakura indignada se acercó a la salsa y llenó una cuchara con aquel líquido, dispuesta a cambiar su opinión con respecto a su sabor.

-Vamos prueba.

-No.

-¡Sasuke!

-No.

Sakura acercó la cuchara a la boca del pelinegro sin rendirse. El volteó el rostro rehusado a probar. No supo si fue intencionalmente o no, cuando el líquido espeso resbaló por la mejilla del pelinegro.

Sakura soltó en carcajadas. Y el indignado cubrió sus dedos con la salsa y embarró la cara de una sorprendida chica.

-¡Sasuke!

Ahora fue el turno del pelinegro en reírse, a su manera claro.

La pelirrosa se maravilló por unos segundos por la manera de reír de él, nunca había presenciado esa faceta. Luego recordó lo que había pasado y buscó venganza. Tomó el paquete de harina y le lanzó un puñado de polvo blanco a la cara del chico.

-¡Sakura!

La risa no tardó en llegar a la chica. Cosa que duró poco, pues de repente sintió un líquido tibio caer por su cabello y resbalar por el resto de su cuerpo. No esperó a más y abrazó a un sorprendido pelinegro embarrandolo sin compasión.

Las risas de ambos no tardaron en llegar resonando en la cocina llena de harina y salsa. Después de calmarse miraron el desorden a su alrededor.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Sakura tratando de limpiarse la cara.

-Ahora salir a comer.

Día 25

Sakura tocó el timbre del apartamento del pelinegro impacientemente. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el chico apenas vió a la pelirrosa.

-Lo hize.- contestó en un murmuro.

-¿Cuándo dan los resultados?

-En una semana... Si paso, adiós administración y hola medicina.- comentó medio en broma, sus nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Lo harás. ¿Vamos a jugar Mario Kart?- ofreció Sasuke al notar los nervios de la chica.

Sakura sonrió. El sabía como calmarla.

-Si gano, me comprarás un postre.

-Y si yo gano, me limpiaras la cocina.- retó astutamente. Si, no la habían limpiado.

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Esas son mis condiciones.

Sakura lo miró molesta y entró hacia la sala con un 'está bien' de respuesta. Al final terminaría limpiando la jodida cocina. Pero también se ganaría su postre.

Día 29

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Unas personas corrían en busca de refugio contra el agua, otros caminaban tranquilamente con paraguas y otros esperaban pacientemente a que cesara la lluvia para seguir con sus destinos, como dos chicos, que se resguardaban en una parada de autobuses.

-Esto tomará tiempo.- se quejó Sakura al ver caer con más fuerza la lluvia.

-Estamos cerca al apartamento.- comentó Sasuke tranquilamente. La chica lo miró interrogante. ¿Acaso pensaba salir así?- Vamos.

-¡¿Qué!?- chilló la pelirrosa. Si, eso pensaba.

-No seas escandalosa.- reprochó el pelinegro dispuesto a ignorar las quejas de Sakura.

-¡Espera Sasuke! Vamos a enfermar si hacemos eso.

-¿Qué? ¿nunca has caminado bajo la lluvia?

-No.- Sasuke la miró sorprendido.- Corrección, correr bajo la lluvia, y enfermé. Por eso te digo.

El chico suspiró con paciencia.

-Pues corre el riesgo.- le dijo alentándola a seguirlo.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó la chica indispuesta a hacerlo. El pelinegro rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-Molesta.- masculló y sin más, agarró la mano de Sakura para salir corriendo de su refugio. La pelirrosa gritó sorprendida.

La lluvia los mojó completamente mientras corrían por las calles de Tokio. Sakura sintió una sensación liberadora, era como si el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo la liberaba de cualquier preocupación. Las veces que corrió bajo la lluvia era porque estaba retrasada para la universidad o para algún otro acontecimiento. Ahora lo hacia para sentir la lluvia sobre su cuerpo y para disfrutar de la sensación.

La risa de Sakura llamó su atención. Volteó para mirarla y efectivamente estaba riendo. Ella estaba disfrutando de la lluvia. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

 _Chica tonta,_ pensó el pelinegro, pues siempre se negaba a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Y después de conocerlos, se divertía como una chiquilla.

Al final, tendrían que tomar algo bien caliente para no enfermar.

Día 32

-¡Sasuke! ¡Pasé! ¡Pasé!- gritó eufórica Sakura a un par de metros de la salida hacia un chico pelinegro quien esperaba en la acera recostado en su motocicleta.

Sasuke sonrió de lado como respuesta y esta vez esperó por el abrazo de la chica que recibió al instante. Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de la pelirrosa, demostrando con ello su apoyo.

-Gracias Sasuke.- murmuró Sakura con la voz quebrada, esta vez lloraba de alegría.

El pelinegro respondió estrechando con mas fuerza la cintura de la chica. Estaba feliz por ella.

Día 34

-¿A la playa?

-Si.

-¿El fin de semana?

-Si.

-¿Contigo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante las preguntas de la chica.

-Si no quieres solo...- la risa de Sakura lo interrumpió ¿Que era tan gracioso?

-¡Me encanta la idea!- casi gritó de la emoción. Y a causa de la euforia abrazó al chico sorpresivamente.- Alistaré de inmediato.

Sasuke aún aturdido por el comportamiento de la chica, la observó salir corriendo a su habitación y moverse de un lado a otro buscando lo que llevaría. El solo negó divertido.

-Paso por ti al medio día. Iré a alistar.

Escuchó que la pelirrosa respondía un si con un grito desde la habitación. Se acordó de algo y lo comunicó a la chica esperando sus protestas.

-¡E iremos en moto!

Silencio por unos segundos y la respuesta lo sorprendió.

-¡De acuerdo!

Día 35

El agua cubrió sus pies descalzos y la brisa alborotaba su cabello rosa. Claro que conocía el mar, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz, y conocía la razón. Tenia nombre propio.

-¡Sasuke!- lo llamó la chica instándolo a caminar mas rápido.- ¡Apresúrate!

Los pies del pelinegro se hundían suavemente en la blanca arena y el sol brillaba cálidamente iluminando la blanca piel de su torso descubierto. Al mismo tiempo que observaba fascinado la chica en traje de baño. Las proporciones de su cuerpo eran delicadas y perfectas, además de que el sol brillaba en su exótico cabello e iluminaba su piel de porcelana. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue el brillo de sus ojos al verle, los jades estaban en su máximo esplendor. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, y apresuró a alcanzarla.

Sakura se acercó a él sumamente feliz. El espectacular cuerpo del chico ganaba la mayor parte de su atención. Nadie podría arruinar ese momento en el cual aprendía a vivir. Su mirada quedó atrapada en los profundos ojos de Sasuke y un brillo ardía en ellos, nunca había presenciado nada igual.

Cuando estuvieron uno al frente del otro, no se percataron de la escasa distancia entre ellos, y sus miradas estaban enlazadas. Ya no importaba nada más.

Sasuke acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica, ardía en deseos por besarla, probar esos finos labios, y pudo ver en su mirada que ella se sentía igual. No soportó más y sus labios se unieron a los de ella. Suaves y cálidos.

Sakura rodeó el cuello del pelinegro y correspondió al beso que en segundos se volvió más intenso. Sintió las manos de él en su cintura y las sensaciones que la llenaron eran únicas, quería estar más cerca de él. Lo quería, lo amaba. Ese descubrimiento hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido más viva. Y si el era la causa, se aferraría a ese sentimiento.

La puerta del hotel se cerró estrepitosamente mientras dos cuerpos fundidos en un beso se dirigían a una habitación. Esa noche compartirían una cama, no dos. La luz de la luna iluminaba casi todo el cuarto y las cortinas del balcón se mecían con el viento.

Las ropas de cada uno estorbaban de sobremanera y minuto a minuto caían en algún lado de la habitación. La piel de sus cuerpos era cálida y suave. Las manos de Sasuke exploraban con ansias todo a su paso, mientras que ella también proporcionaba carias y disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones placenteras que corrían por todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke recostó a la chica en la cama mientras besaba su blanco cuello, ella se aferró a el con todas sus fuerzas. A la mierda las enseñanzas de sus padres de entregarse a un hombre después del matrimonio, ella se entregaría al hombre que amaba y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Sa-sasuke... Es-espera...

-¿Hm?

-Y-yo... yo s-soy...

-Lo sé.- murmuró y la besó suavemente. Lo sabía, la primera vez que vió sus ojos estos reflejaban inocencia. Una hermosa y encantadora inocencia. Un pensamiento lo detuvo, ella siempre siguió sus principios, hasta que lo conoció a él, pero esto era un tema a parte ¿ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él?- Sakura... ¿Tú quieres que yo...?

Sakura deslizó suavemente sus dedos en los labios del chico silenciando su duda, luego lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo, beso que el chico correspondió gustoso.

-Si...- respondió suavemente pero segura.

Vio en sus ojos jades el anhelo que sentían. Lo deseaba. Y el la deseaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Sin más, se acercó a la chica para besarla profundamente. Su corazón latía descarriado, más cuando escuchó el si de la pelirrosa. Sakura despertaba en él, un sentimiento desconocido, pero profundo.

La luna fue testigo de la pasión entre ellos dos, las caricias y los besos de aquella noche estarían en sus recuerdos como fuego abrasador.

Día 36

Desde que despertó se sentía en las nubes, una sensación agradable, maravillosa; pero nunca imaginó estar en las nubes de verdad. Sentía una ingravidez por todo su cuerpo, y por supuesto sentía pánico, totalmente distinto a lo anterior. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Sasuke mientras miraba el azul del cielo a través de la puerta de una avioneta.

¿Cómo llegó a eso? Claro, Sasuke era el culpable. Después de despertar en sus brazos y abrumada de tantas emociones, el aprovechó su vulnerabilidad para que aceptara hacer esa locura.

-Está todo listo.- informó el guía.- Saltarán a mi orden.

-Sasuke...- susurró aterrada la chica.

-Tranquila Sakura. Confía en mí.- dijo el pelinegro sintiendo el miedo de ella. Acarició con su pulgar la mano de la chica mientras estaban entrelazadas con fuerza.

La pelirrosa lo miró y sus oscuros ojos reflejaban seguridad. Claro que confiaba en él. Y si volar por los aires, como lo llamaba él, era una experiencia increíble, entonces lo haría.

Sakura asintió. Aún tenía miedo pero estar con él la tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

-¡Ya!

Tres pasos hacia adelante y dos cuerpos volaron por los aires.

Sasuke no mintió. Fue una experiencia increíble.

-¿Lo harías de nuevo?- preguntó Sasuke en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosa?- murmuró la chica sobre su pecho desnudo.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Saltar del avión.- contestó con simpleza mientras envolvía el cuerpo de Sakura entre sus brazos y acariciaba en un rose suave su espalda descubierta por las sábanas.

-Sólo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contigo me siento segura.- admitió Sakura en un susurro y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El sólo sonrió.

-¿Y lo otro?- volvió a preguntar el chico con un tono sensual, raro en él, sobre su oído.

Sakura sonrió al entender lo que quería decir y levantó su cabeza para mirar esos orbes negros.

-También, pero sólo contigo.- contestó al tiempo que lo besaba suavemente.

-No permitiría que fuera de otra manera.- expresó como pudo sobre sus labios, y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad.

Día 38

Sakura observaba el techo de su habitación mientras sonreía, estaba recostada en su cama y sólo un nombre pasaba por sus pensamientos. Sasuke. Ese fin de semana fue lo mejor de su vida. Estar con él era vivir intensamente.

Ignoró las llamadas de su madre y de Sai. La primera de reproche, pues perderse la cena familiar del domingo era una falta gravísima, según su madre. Y la segunda de preocupación, en todo el tiempo que había estado con Sasuke pocas veces habló o se encontró con Sai.

El timbre de su puerta sonó y su corazón se aceleró con fuerza. Se levantó de un salto, observó su aspecto en el espejo y después de comprobar que estaba lista, salió a el encuentro de Sasuke. Esa noche sería de videojuegos y tal vez de algo más.

Día 40

Nunca en su vida imaginó estar escuchando a todo volumen música que antaño le parecía pesada y sin sentido, ahora recostada en el sofá de Sasuke, a su lado, se maravillaba del excelente sonido de los instrumentos que componían una banda de rock clásico.

-Definitivamente me gusta.- admitió Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió complacido. Por fin la chica que escuchaba música clásica, suave y tranquila, ahora apreciaba la musica que inspiraba rebeldía y libertad.

Sakura se acomodó mejor en el pecho del chico mientras agarraba la camisa negra que usaba, suspiró tranquila y sintió que Sasuke besaba su frente. El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica y la voz de Axel Rose inundaban la habitación, además de sumergirlos en un estado confortable.

Día 44

-Sube más.

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Sakura ante el pedido del pelinegro.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos negros. Vaya que era miedosa.

La chica se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas a una gruesa rama. No miraría hacia abajo, pues la altura en la que estaba la aterrorizaba. Estaban escalando un gran árbol, que según la chica era demasiado alto. Al principio no quería, por supuesto, pero como siempre fue persuadida por las viles artimañas de Sasuke, lo que significaba un par de besos en su cuello, era su debilidad y él se aprovechó de eso. Estúpido Sasuke.

-Espera ahí.- dijo el chico mientras subía un par de ramas y llegaba al lado de la pelirrosa.

Sakura al sentirlo a su lado, se tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo, no se soltó de la rama.

-Ya estamos muy alto.

-Subiremos hasta el pico.- aclaró Sasuke. Ella miró hacia arriba y pudo observar que faltaba un par de metros. Sakura asintió con mala cara y comenzó a subir de rama en rama con sumo cuidado otra vez. El pelinegro la seguía de cerca por si resbalaba.

Cuando Sakura alcanzó la punta se maravilló por la vista. El pelinegro llegó enseguida y pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica como precaucion y su otro brazo se sostenía de la rama más gruesa.

Un par de montañas comprendían el paisaje, azules las más alejadas y verdes las más cercanas, además de un río que franqeaba entre varios arboles. Un panorama digno de ver, por eso Sasuke había escogido el árbol con mayor altura.

-Es hermoso Sasuke...- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro. El mencionado la observaba mientras comtemplaba el paisaje. Si, ella era hermosa.

Sakura giró su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

-Gracias por mostrarme esto.- susurró la pelirrosa y después lo besó suavemente.

Luego de emitir un 'hmp' correspondió complacido el suave beso.

Día 47

Sakura reía mientras observaba el cielo azul con algunas nubes que parecían algodones. Estaba recostada en la hierba con las manos estiradas, su cabello alborotado y la ropa un desastre. Sasuke estaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

-No puedo creerlo...- expresó la chica algo agitada.

-¿Que rodaste por una montaña?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Que me hayas obligado a subir toda esa montaña para después rodar como pelota por ella.- reprochó la chica tratando de parecer molesta pero sus risas la delataban.

Sasuke sonrió por las palabras de la chica.

-No mientas, no te obligué.

-Me dijiste que sería divertido.

-¿Y no lo fue?- preguntó sorprendido Sasuke. Todo el camino la chica no paraba de sonreír o reírse por cualquier cosa, incluso cuando resbaló y cayó en el barro arrastrándolo a el también.

Sakura volvió a reír, dio una vuelta abrazándose al cuerpo del chico y susurró en su oído.

-Claro que lo fue. Gracias Sasuke...- después lo besó con suma emoción, Sasuke rodeó su cintura y correspondió con igual de intensidad.- ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

-¿Rodar como pelota? O...- cuestionó usando las mismas palabras de la chica y mirando sus provocativos labios.

Sakura sonrió. El no necesitaba terminar su frase, pues ella ya sabía lo que preguntaría.

-Las dos cosas, pero empezemos por esta.- respondió la pelirrosa al tiempo que se acercaba para besarlo otra vez.

Día 53

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun!- exclamó emocionada una pelirrosa entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto del mencionado.

Sasuke quien dormía tranquilamente en su cómoda cama, despertó exaltado por semejante grito. Se sentó y miró hacia la puerta encontrándose con una escena bastante peculiar para él. Una chica con el cabello alborotado y mejillas sonrojadas, sostenía una bandeja con lo que parecía una torta pequeña, un plato y una taza de café, tal vez. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención era la ropa que llevaba puesta, usaba su camiseta de Guns and Roses, la cual le quedaba ancha y larga, dejando a la vista sus largas piernas. Sasuke enarcó una ceja sorprendido.

-¿Que...?

-La encontré en tu armario.- comentó tranquilamente refiriéndose a la camiseta.- Y lo de tu cumpleaños lo averigüé por mi cuenta.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, pues recordaba las tantas veces que el chico se negaba a dar esa información, argumentando que no le emocionaba esa fecha.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, Sakura siempre lo sorprendía.

-Mira, como no te gusta el dulce, te compré esta torta, es de licor, así que es un poco amarga.- explicó la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le enseñaba lo de la bandeja.- Y te hize una ensalada, mayormente de tomate, con un huevo y pan con mantequilla. Ah y café, bien cargado. Todo como te gusta.- terminó con una radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke la miraba sin perderse alguna expresión de su rostro, sentía una enorme felicidad en su interior. Ese simple detalle de la chica era mucho mejor que un regalo lujoso hecho por cualquier otra persona.

-Sakura... Gracias...- expresó el pelinegro mientras aceptaba la bandeja. Luego acercó el rostro de la chica para plantarle un beso suave en sus labios. Sakura se sonrojó aún más.

-C-come... Me aseguraré que este día disfrutes.- prometió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez más profundo. Ese sería su primer cumpleaños en mucho tiempo que lo disfrutaría al máximo, todo gracias a Sakura.

Día 55

Las cuerdas de guitarra vibraban produciendo un sonido electrizante y fascinante. Sakura observaba maravillada los movimientos de las manos de Sasuke, sus largos dedos formaban con pericia las notas de una canción. Sabía que al chico le encantaban los instrumentos, sobre todo los de cuerda, pero nunca lo había escuchado tocar. Ahora con una guitarra acústica en sus manos producía la perfecta melodía de una canción tipo balada rock, una de sus favoritas, había dicho.

-Me encanta. -susurró Sakura al culminar la canción. Luego con vacilación preguntó.- ¿Podrías enseñarme?

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de la chica, pero lo disimuló muy bien, porque su expresión impasible permanecia en su rostro.

-¿Quieres aprender?

-Si.- afirmó segura. La idea le parecía tentadora, sabía tocar piano, desde pequeña le encantaba. Ahora las melodías que producían los instrumentos de cuerda captaban su atención.- Si quieres, claro.

-Hmp.- contestó Sasuke, su palabra favorita, aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera se asemejaba a una palabra. Pero la pelirrosa estaba acostumbrada a sus formas de expresarse tan "comunicativas." Eso era un si, en ese caso. Además la imperceptible sonrisa que apareció en sus labios constataron su afirmación.- Ven aquí.

La pelirrosa sonrió complacida. Ahora también seria su canción favorita.

Dia 60

¿Cómo diría aquello? Después de dar varias vueltas por toda su habitación, no hallaba las palabras correctas para enfrentarse a sus padres. Porque si, debía enfrentarlos tarde o temprano. Pensándolo mejor ya era tarde. Estaba en ese dilema desde que recibió la llamada de su madre muy enfadada, alegando su repentina indiferencia ante el compromiso e incluso por los asuntos familiares. Pues tan sólo faltaban dos semanas para la boda.

El poco tiempo que faltaba resonaba en su cabeza como un taladro destruyendo el fuerte pavimento. ¿Por qué había permitido pasar tanto tiempo? Debió enfrentar a sus padres varios días atrás. La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó instantáneamente. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba con Sasuke, desde que la encontró en ese pasillo llorando, hasta hace unas horas que acababa de salir del apartamento de él por la inoportuna llamada.

Su mente estaba echa un lío, sus pensamientos eran un laberinto sin salida. Pero algo tenía claro, debía cometer una locura, una más de las tantas que había hecho junto a Sasuke; sin embargo el significado de la palabra variaba, para sus padres abarcaría toda su definición, para ella era simplemente vivir al máximo.

Dia 61

-¿Cena con tus padres?- preguntó escéptico Sasuke.

-Asi es.- contestó Sakura mientras se acomodaba unos largos aretes frente al espejo de su cuarto.- Debo arreglar un asunto con ellos.

Sasuke la observaba atentamente recostado en la cama. Ella usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa verde elegante pero cómoda. Tenía un toque informal pero original a su estilo. Sabía que antes usaría la ropa mas sofisticada de la ciudad, pero ahora ella había creado su propia distinción, una que le gustaba, y mucho.

-Asi que te han dado una reprimenda Sa-ku-ra.- se burló el pelinegro. Ella bufó.

-Algo así. Tengo que darle un alto a los planes de mis padres, o sino en unos días recibirás una tarjeta de invitación a la boda.

-¿Boda?- preguntó sasuke con mala cara.

-¿Recuerdas que tengo que casarme con un idiota?- cuestionó la chica mientras se dirigía a cepillar sus dientes. De todas maneras ese tema solo se había mencionado una vez, esa noche de desahogo.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo por unos momentos. Si, lo recordaba. Algo en su interior se removió con fuerza al comprender las palabras de la chica. No se casaría. Desde el principio lo supo, pues ella ni se veía con susodicho y rechazaba toda clase de citas o planes que el chico proponía. ¿y por qué? Por estar a su lado. Al chico rebelde que la inducía a cometer locuras y no al chico refinado e impecable que sus padres lo aprobaban sin dudas. Sonrió. ¿Por qué se sentía absurdamente feliz al saber eso? Vaya a saber por qué.

-¿Sasuke?- lo llamó la pelirrosa ante su silencio.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- respondió parco. ¿Qué le pasaba tan de repente? Quería abrazar a la chica y besarla. Quería hacerle el amor como tantas veces lo habían hecho, sin embargo en ese momento no se atrevía. Estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo feliz. De nuevo ese sentimiento, que anteriormente lo había llenado y que ahora lo sentía constantemente, crecía. Debía salir de ahí. ¿Qué era eso?

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación de la chica, para segundos después cerrar la puerta del apartamento.

Sakura se sorprendió por el sonido de la puerta exterior y asomó su cabeza hacia la habitación.

-¿Sasuke?

Nadie respondió y a nadie vió. Sasuke se había ido.

No quería estar sola, no en ese momento. Después de hablar con sus padres, se dirigió a su apartamento, pero aún estaba en la puerta y el sentimiento anterior la invadió. Sentía un gran tormento al saber lo que vendría después. Pero también estaba tranquila por el resultado con sus padres. Ella los amaba y ellos también la amaban, por esa razón Sakura delicadamente dejó en claro el pensamiento sobre su vida, y ellos escucharon sorprendidos.

Su madre se mantuvo en silencio, mientras su padre le rebatía confuso sus palabras, pues siempre vio a su hija de acuerdo en todo, nunca pensó que ella fingía.

-Solo quería que ustedes estuvieran orgullosos de mí, sin embargo olvidé mi propia idea de vivir y seguí la vida que ustedes querían.- había expresado la pelirrosa hacia sus padres.

Después de una larga conversación con su padre, el comprendió que no podía entrometerse en la vida de su hija, pues ella ya era una mujer adulta, su deber de educarla y cuidarla ya estaba hecho. Ahora solo debía apoyarla en sus decisiones y aconsejarla en algún problema.

Al final su madre asintió ante las palabras de kizashi, pero en sus ojos había un brillo extraño. El silencio de su madre la desesperó en gran medida. No quería que se sintiera decepcionada de ella. Cuando la cena terminó y Sakura se disponía a marcharse, mebuki la detuvó varios metros alejadas de su padre.

-Has cambiado mucho Sakura. Tu forma de pensar ahora es distinta, sin embargo, aunque no lo creas, siempre vi en tus ojos algo de tristeza y en tu rostro una mueca de conformismo. En ese tiempo no sabía el por qué, y me preocupé mucho, pero tú seguías con una sonrisa positiva ante todo, y eso me calmó. Pero… Ahora tus ojos brillan más que nunca, tu rostro muestra seguridad y tus sonrisas son más hermosas, eso lo noté hace varios días, y me preguntaba el motivo de tan repentina felicidad. En este momento lo comprendo todo. Ese chico… Él era el motivo ¿no?- Sakura se sorprendió ¿Cómo su madre…? Mebuki le sonrió comprensiva.- El anterior día los vi, estaba furiosa contigo por tu indiferencia ante el compromiso, así que me dirigía a tu apartamento. Cuando pasé por el parque observé una escena muy tierna, una chica pelirrosa se reía muy feliz y un chico pelinegro se limpiaba molesto el helado en su cara, para después mancharte la mejilla con el mismo, ahora el era quien reia…- Sakura se sonrojó, recordaba ese día, y… después de eso se habían besado. Su vergüenza aumentó al saber que su madre los había estado observando.- En ese momento estuve muy enfadada contigo, tú estabas comprometida, pero luego lo entendí, y hoy con tus palabras me lo has dejado más claro. Mi niña… yo solo quiero que seas feliz y no pienses que nos has decepcionado, solo estábamos un poco sorprendidos, bueno solo tu padre. Ahora soy capaz de entenderte y estoy orgullosa de ti.

Después de eso, Sakura abrazó a su madre con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ahora la atormentaba otra cosa. El compromiso no se llevaría acabo, tendría que hablar con Sai y sus padres, y eso significaba que las empresas no se unirían, lo cual perjudicaba al negocio de su familia. No sabía qué hacer con eso, no fue discutido en la cena y estaba desesperada por buscar una solución. No quería afectar a sus padres por su culpa.

Observó la puerta de al lado. Era tarde, quizás Sasuke aún estuviera despierto, pero la falta de luz indicaban lo contrario. Sin embargo se dirigió a tocar el timbre. No debía molestarlo, pero quería estar con él, su presencia la tranquilizaba. La puerta se abrió en menos tiempo de lo que imaginaba, y un muy despierto pelinegro salió a la luz del pasillo.

No podía dormir. Desde que salió de la habitación de Sakura, se sentía confuso, tenía varias dudas rondando por su cabeza. Miró a la chica que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, estaban algo apagados. Algo le pasaba, eso era claro. ¿Acaso sus padres no aceptaron la decisión de ella? Al pensar eso, una rabia creció en su interior ¿La obligarían a casarse? No, no lo permitiría. Se sorprendió por esa repentina determinación.

-¿Puedo... puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?- inquirió Sakura algo avergonzada. No sabía porque se comportaba así, si la mayoría de las veces ella se quedaba ahí o el en su apartamento.

Sasuke asintió dudoso. Aun estaba confundido respecto a Sakura, pero al verla en ese estado, el no podía dejarla así.

Sakura entró sin mirarlo, y permaneció de pie en la sala. Ahora no sabia que hacer. Su intención era contarle al pelinegro sobre la cena con sus padres, pero sabía que él no preguntaría al respecto. Además el no tenía nada que saber y no le interesaría hacerlo, su salida repentina esa tarde lo decía todo, ellos no eran nada ¿no? El solo le estaba enseñando a romper sus ataduras, y ahora que lo había logrado, cada uno seguiría con su vida... La preocupación de antes, sumado a su nuevo descubrimiento la llenaron de desesperación y tristeza, su corazón se oprimió con fuerza. No quería alejarse de él. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. Pero...

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil detrás de Sakura alejado varios pasos, no se atrevía a acercarse y no se animaba a preguntar. El no debía inmiscuir en su vida, bueno, eso ya lo había hecho, pero no significaba que debía conocer todos los asuntos de ella, y mucho menos obligarla a que lo hiciera, aunque estaba ansioso por saber lo que había pasado. Él sólo estaba ahí para enseñarle un poco sobre la vida, nada más...Sintió un dolor en su pecho al saber eso. Otra vez ese sentimiento, nuevo y confuso para él.

Un suave sollozo llegó a sus oídos. ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando? El suave temblor de su cuerpo y más sollozos lo confirmaron. ¿Que había pasado? No soportaba verla llorar, lo admitía.

-Sakura...- susurró Sasuke mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Y ella no lo soportó más. Volteó con rapidez y se lanzó a sus brazos, como tiempo atrás lo hizo. Sólo que esta vez, sus piernas no flaquearon y los brazos de Sasuke la rodearon con fuerza sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó en un susurro suave sobre su oído al escuchar su constante llanto.

Era ahora o nunca, se decía Sakura. Pues al estar en sus brazos el sentimiento era más abrasador. Quería decirle lo que sentía, expresarle sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo, si, miedo a que él no correspondiera. Sin embargo, su carácter impulsivo le daba fuerzas para hacerlo. Hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico y las palabras salieron de su boca.

-No quiero alejarme de ti...- susurró Sakura. El la escuchó perfectamente y su corazón se aceleró.- Tú... tú me enseñaste muchas cosas... y mi vida cambio totalmente... ahora sólo quiero estar contigo y vivir...- Levantó la cabeza suavemente y miró sus oscuros ojos.- Y-yo... yo te amo... Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke sintió que su corazón paró por un instante y luego latía con fuerza. Ella lo amaba. Y quería estar con él. Ese era el sentimiento de Sakura. Y era lo que él también sentía, no quería alejarse de ella. Amor. Conocía la palabra, pero antes no conocía su significado. Ahora comenzaba a comprender, que eso nuevo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, tenía un nombre. Ese sentimiento le parecía extraño, pero a la misma vez, lo llenaba de una calidez sorprendente. La amaba.

Sakura miró expectante sus ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de rechazo, pero luego de unos segundos observó un brillo en sus orbes negros. Como si hubieran encontrado algo que anhelaban hace tiempo.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a sus labios y sonrió. Una sonrisa auténtica, como las muchas que sólo le dedicaba a ella. No era el tipo de hombre que expresara sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento quería que ella lo supiera. Debía saberlo.

-Yo también te amo...- susurró para después besarla con intensidad.

El corazón de Sakura saltó con brusquedad al escucharlo. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se aferró con fuerza. El la amaba. Sonrió absolutamente feliz sobre sus labios.

Ahora sólo existían ellos dos. Nada más.

Día 69

-Hablé con mi hermano y me contó la situación de la empresa Uchiha.- aclaró Sasuke a una sorprendida pelirrosa.- Él es quien ocupara el lugar de mi padre. Me comento que están interesados en conseguir unos cuantos negocios para la empresa, le mencioné la empresa Haruno.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Sakura. Si eso llegaba a pasar, el problema de sus padres estaría resuelto.

-Aceptó hablar con tu padre.

-¿Enserio?

-Hn.

Sakura sonrió complacida. Y en un arrebato de alegría abrazó con ahinco a un desprevenido pelinegro, obligándolo a caer en el sofá.

-¡Sakura!- se quejó en vano.

-Gracias Sasuke... Gracias. Gracias...

-Hmp.

Se sentía dichosa, pues si todo salía bien, el problema de sus padres se solucionaría y ella descansaría. No cargaría con la culpa de que la empresa familiar se arruinara por romper su compromiso. Al contrario, seria mejor si lograban formar una alianza con los Uchiha.

Sasuke suspiró rindiéndose y se acomodó mejor en el sofá con la chica en sus brazos. Verla tranquila y feliz lo ayudaba a sentirse de la misma forma. La preocupación de la pelirrosa en esos días lo estaban alterando también, por eso juntos estaban buscando una solución, cosa que hallaron al poco tiempo.

Una idea cruzó por la mente del chico.

-Sa-ku-ra ¿estarías dispuesta a cometer otra locura?- inquirió el chico con una sonrisa y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Día 80

-¡Sasuke espera!- exclamó la pelirrosa en un susurro, mientras aumentaba su paso.

-¡Rápido Sakura!- instó el chico en el mismo tono. Se detuvo por un segundo y alcanzó la mano de la chica para seguir avanzando rápidamente.

Sakura soltó una carcajada involuntariamente y con su mano libre tapó su boca para ahogar la risa. El pelinegro le mandó una mirada de advertencia, debían ser cautelosos.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el largo pasillo. ¡Maldición los estaban siguiendo! Debían correr.

-¡Bajaron por las escaleras!- se escuchó una voz varios metros atrás.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Sasuke mientras giraba por un pasillo hacia la izquierda, directo hacia otras escaleras.

Sakura comenzó a reír más fuerte y aumentó sus veloces pasos al punto de correr. Todo era una locura. Además de ir descalza por todos los pisos de un lujoso restaurante y casi arrastrada por Sasuke. Si, era una total locura.

-¡Van directo a la cocina!

Dicho y hecho, el pelinegro empujó una larga puerta dando paso a un mundo culinario. Varios chefs trabajaban atareados cumpliendo con los cientos de ordenes de ese día. El olor a especias y bistec inundaron sus sentidos. Sakura cerró la puerta estrepitosamente y varios ojos sorprendidos observaron en su dirección.

No era común que una pareja entrara de esa forma a ese lugar. La chica usaba un vestido de noche, muy elegante y sofisticado, sin embargo estaba descalza. Y el chico con fastidio se arrancaba la corbata de su traje negro de gala, ademas su cabello estaba alborotado.

-¡Vamos!- gritó la pelirrosa al escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras. Con fuerza empujó al pelinegro, quien trataba desesperadamente de sacarse la corbata, lo que ocasionó que intercambiaran de lugares, ahora era ella quien lo arrastraba.

-¡Por acá!- exclamó Sasuke al ubicar la dirección que tomaba la chica ¿Acaso quería ir a la despensa? Chica tonta, tenía un mal sentido de la orientación.

Sin embargo, el chico se estrelló con un par de sartenes y ollas que obstaculizaban el camino hacia la auténtica salida. El estridente sonido llenó la amplia cocina. Y la risa de la pelirrosa no tardó en llegar. Chico tonto, no miraba por donde caminaba, mas bien corría.

Tropezó y pateó unas cuantas sartenes mientras halaba a la chica, cosa que ella así lo hizo también. Aunque el piso estaba resbaloso y sus pies desnudos, por lo que patino unas cuantas veces sin caerse, gracias al agarre del pelinegro. Todo eso sin dejar de reírse, y desprevenido contagió al chico, quien ahora una risa salia de sus labios.

-¡No dejen que salgan!

Muy tarde. Solo pudieron ver que un tomate volaba por la cocina sobre sus cabezas y como la puerta de salida se cerraba con fuerza. Habían logrado escapar, ahora solo debían informar lo sucedido.

Dos jovenes corrían por una calle desierta una cuadra más abajo del restaurante, y ambos reían. Claro, ella con unos cuantos decibeles más altos.

Luego de calmarse un poco, Sakura sacó de su bolso un par de converse negros y se los calzó después de limpiar sus pies. Mientras Sasuke terminaba de 'arrancarse' la corbata y la tiraba junto con el saco de gala. Ayudó a bajarle el cierre del vestido a la chica, y este cayó al frío suelo, dejando ver a la pelirrosa con un short corto y una blusa negra.

-El plan resulto, señor Uchiha.- comentó la pelirrosa con una expresión triunfal mientras arreglaba la camisa del chico. Dejándola afuera y con un botón suelto.

-Pudo fracasar si te dejaba de guía.- se burló al recordar la dirección que tomaba la chica. Sakura río al saber que estuvo apunto de encerrarse en la despensa.

-Pero el tomate volando los distrajo, sabía que era una buena idea.- dijo entre risas, el chico negó divertido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La adrenalina descargada en esa furtiva salida había incrementado el estado de ánimo en ambos. Pues habían sobrevivido a aquel infierno, según ellos, y ahora disfrutarían su libertad.

-Tu padre me odiará.- aseguró la pelirrosa.

-Hmp. No más que tu padre.- rectificó Sasuke.- Creo que sabe que soy una mala influencia para ti.

Sakura soltó en risas.

-Lo eres. Siempre me animas a cometer locuras. ¡Como hoy!

-Hmp.

El pelinegro tomó la mano de la chica y caminaron hacia la habitada calle nocturna. Ese día era muy importante para la familia Uchiha y Haruno, pues sería fuente de negociaciones y posible alianza entre empresas. Luego de que ambos dueños se reunieran por más de diez días conversando y planeando, esa misma noche en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad se realizaba una cena entre familias, y otros expertos en el tema, además de que los medios revoloteban muy cerca, para recoger la mas jugosa información.

Como hijos de los grandes negociantes, debían asistir sin falta y permanecer en el evento hasta que terminara. Era una obligación como miembros de la familia, así se lo había manifestado el padre de Sasuke, que conociendo ya las artimañas de su hijo, quien odiaba todo esos tipos de eventos, había ordenado un par de escoltas para vigilarlo toda la noche, no debía salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo, el pelinegro sabía de antemano lo que su padre haría, y dispuesto a llevar la contraria, induciendo a Sakura en el plan, se escabulleron de los ojos vigilantes y escaparon victoriosos.

-Fue divertido, deberíamos escapar más seguido de esos eventos.- comentó Sakura, hastiada de seguir aparentando la chica con clase.

-Yo lo he hecho varias veces.

-Porque siempre fuiste un rebelde sin causa.- se burló la chica mientras reía.

-¿Como tú ahora?- contraatacó el pelinegro.

-Hmp... ¡Escuchaste! Me has pegado tu estúpido monosílabo.- se quejó Sakura golpeando con suavidad el pecho del chico. El solo sonrió.

-Molesta.

Cruzaron una calle más y entraron a un parqueadero. La motocicleta de Sasuke relució en medio de varios vehículos más. Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a esta.

-¿Ahora a dónde?- preguntó Sakura mientras se subía y acomodaba en la amplia espalda del chico.

-No sé ¿alguna sugerencia?- los delicados brazos de la chica rodearon su cintura, abrazándose con fuerza.

\- Mmm... Que tal ¿viajar?

Sasuke volteó su rostro para observar a la chica quien sonreía. Alzó una ceja.

-Me dijiste que me enseñarías a vivir, y creo que aún me falta mucho por aprender ¿no?- inquirió la pelirrosa y el asintió.- Entonces... Disfrutemos al máximo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Esa mujer lo volvía loco, incluso nuevas locuras se pasaban por su mente, y que sólo quería compartirlas con ella. Se acercó a la chica y le dio un suave beso.

-Es un buen plan.

El ruido del motor inundó el suave silencio. Sakura se recostó en la espalda del chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de conocer a Sasuke no sabía lo que era vivir. Ahora con él, estaba aprendiendo cada día más. Había escuchado varias veces que las parejas caían en la monotonía tarde o temprano, sin embargo, presentía que ellos serían diferentes, porque siempre encontrarían la manera de cometer las cosas más locas o impulsivas que pasaran por sus mentes, como en ese poco tiempo.

El mundo era muy extenso y había millones de cosas por descubrir y conocer. No debía conformarse con algo, debía salir siempre adelante buscando vivir al máximo. Porque la vida es una, y si no la aprovechas sería un tiempo desperdiciado.

Eso le había enseñado Sasuke, la persona con quien deseaba pasar su vida disfrutando de cada momento.

Porque a fin de cuentas, ambos se complementaban. El le enseñó a vivir. Y ella le enseñó a amar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
